


MCYT SmutShots

by Anxietyismyangst



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Ill add more characters, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, how do I write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxietyismyangst/pseuds/Anxietyismyangst
Summary: Just some of my mcyt smutshots. Feel free to request a pairing and/or situation/kink. I will not do any non-consensual sex or underage smut. Just shipping the characters, not the actual creators! I will also not be writing Tommy or Tubbo in any sorta of romantic relationship (smut or fluff). I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Luke | Punz, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 22
Kudos: 495





	1. Dreambur - Enemies with Benefits

The sun had hardly just set, you couldn't even see the stars yet, however, in Dream SMP, curfew had already long since passed, leaving the streets empty and barren of life. Normally, Dream would watch the town empty from his house atop the hill, however tonight he more focused on who was entering the city then who was leaving.

Wilbur Soot Minecraft, to be exact, related to two of the most terrifying people in the country, Philza Minecraft and Technoblade Minecraft. He was also related to TommyInnit Minecraft, but the kid was more of a thorn in his side then a threat. Wilbur was, at least to Dream, the best of the family. He could sing, was kind to everyone ( even Americans for as much as he claimed to hate them), he could fight decently well, but his best trait by far really shined in the bedroom.

Dream flushed red, fingertips brushing ever so slightly over his neck as memories of hot lips and playful teeth dancing over flesh burst to the surface of his mind. He didn't have time to dwell on it long, however, because just then a familiar figure came strolling down the path towards his house. 

On the outside he and Wilbur hated each other, they fought and argued and claimed a deep hatred for the other. Yet, every night one of them snuck out to see the other, if it was safe. Dream clambered his way from the attic to the front door, opening it just as Wilbur walked up. There was a moment where they just stared. Striking green eyes gazing into milky brown ones. Nothing made a noise, even the crickets that would cry throughout the night were silent. 

The spell was broken as Dream wrapped his arms around Wilbur and tugged him inside, letting the door slam shut behind him. Their lips met in a storm of passion, each refusing to give in to the other's demand for dominance. Wilbur's hands tangled into Dream's blond locks, tugging just hard enough to pull a gentle gasp from his lover. He slipped his tongue inside Dream's mouth, winning the fight for dominance easily. Wilbur lips left Dreams, causing him to let out a little whine that quickly turned into a breathless moan as Wilbur began to gently suck and nip his neck. 

Dream gasped as he felt two ice cold hands slip underneath his hoodie and flutter up his sides, "Wilbur, your hands are freezing! Get them out of my hoodie!"

"But babe, you're so warm." Wilbur cooed, "So warm and pretty for me."

His face flushed red at the compliments and he let Wilbur's hands continue to roam around his torso, gently moaning at the occasional brush against his nipple or the slight pinch on his stomach. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom, how about that Dream?" Wilbur mumbled into the other's neck.

Dream nodded and let out a quiet squeak as he was scooped up and promptly carried to his bedroom where Wilbur dropped him unceremoniously on the mattress. 

"Wilbur!" Dream whined, enticing a short bark of laughter from him.

The taller man dropped on top of Dream, balancing above him on his knees and elbows. He leaned down to press small, harsh kisses into the other's neck, pulling soft moans and gasps from him.

Dream tangled his hands into Wilbur's curly brown hair, tugging him even closer. The small kisses turned into open mouthed ones as Wilbur got closer to Dream's collarbone. He paused only for a moment to yank Dream's lime hoodie off along with his own yellow sweater. The kissing continued past Dream's collarbone, after Wilbur left a dark hickey next to one from a previous night. He stopped at Dream's lower stomach and rose his head slightly, lustful brown eyes asking permission from soft green ones.

Dream groaned, tossing his head back onto the pillow, "Please Wilbur, I need you!"

"As you wish, princess." Wilbur whispered, unzipping the other's pants and pulling them off his body.

Wilbur allowed himself to mouth at the tent in Dream's boxers before a needy whine urged him to slip off the boxers. Dream's hard-on practically sprung out of its constraints and Wilbur quickly caught it in his mouth, sucking and bobbing as soon as he did. He went as far down as he could, choking a little as Dream hit the back of his throat, before pulling completely off and kitten licked the head before once more deepthroating him. He continued this pleasurable torture until he felt Dream's thighs tighten against his head, a sure sign he was about to cum. 

Dream panted, "Why... why'd you stop?"

"Because, Dreamie, don't you wanna finish inside me?"

"I can?" Dream's eyes sparkled, "Really? What's the occasion?"

Wilbur chuckled before leaning down to purr against the other's neck, "No occasion baby, just wanted to feel you fill me tonight. Now, get the lube."

Dream eagerly reached for his bedside table, pulling open the top drawer and fumbling around for a brief second before he found it. He coated three fingers thoroughly while he watched as Wilbur chucked off his jeans and boxers.

"Doesn't watching me get undressed get old? You've seen me nude a hundred times." Wilbur joked once he turned and saw Dream's loving eyes.

"Not to me it doesn't."

Wilbur's face burst red and he grumbled a small, unconvincing "shuddup" as he clambered onto Dream's lap. Dream circled a lubed finger around the other's rim for a second, before slipping inside. Wilbur shuddered at the feeling and gently rocked on the single digit, letting out a quiet gasp when Dream entered a second finger and began to scissor him. 

A third finger was added after another few seconds and Wilbur relished in the pleasurable burn it provided. Once he felt sufficiently stretched Wilbur pulled off of Dream's fingers and reached for the lube.

"Relax baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Wilbur purred, lubing up the hardened, red cock.

He sunk down and let himself be completely filled by his lover, letting gasps and moans fall freely from his mouth.

"Wil- Wilbur-" Dream gasped, his hands digging into Wilbur's hips.

Wilbur began to slowly bounce, picking up speed and ever so slightly changing his angle until-

They both moaned in unison as Dream hit Wilbur's prostate head on, now that Dream knew how to angle himself he took the control, lifting Wilbur only to slam back into him at a relentless pace, hitting that pleasurable bundle of nerves every thrust.

Wilbur felt his legs go limp as he succumbed to the pleasure. He was a moaning mess, only able to say "Dream!" and "Please!" in an incoherent jumble of words.

"Wilbur!" Dream cried, " I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, please Dream, I need you! I need you to fill me!" Wilbur babbled, hands reaching for Dream.

Wilbur came first, spilling hot white cum over both of their stomachs. Dream followed, burying himself to the hilt before filling Wilbur with the sticky liquid. 

Wilbur rolled off of Dream onto the red cover that they definitely should have put a towel over first. Right now though, he couldn't care less and just wanted to cuddle. Dream, however, had already left the room. He walked back in wearing sweats and carrying a damp towel and an extra pair of boxers. Dream gently wiped Wilbur clean, even at the others half hearted protests, before snaking the pair of boxers onto Wilbur's body.

The towel was tossed to the floor and plopped himself on the bed next to Wilbur and pulled the red blanket over them. Wilbur indulged in the cuddle-time, snuggling into Dream's chest.

"Love you." He mumbled into the other's chest.

"Love you too, Wil."


	2. Dreamnap - Top Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap argue about who is gonna top.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was a beautiful Saturday morning-

"No way! Last time I bottomed I was sore for a whole WEEK Sap!"

"But Dreammmmm, I've been bottom for like a month!"

It wasn't unusual for the two to argue about this. Of course it was never serious arguing, if Sapnap really didn't want to then Dream would happily bottom. Even if his ass would be sore for a week. 

Sapnap plonked himself on the couch, legs strewn over the back, "Dream, come on, if you let me fuck you I'll wear the outfit you like."

"The one with the bows?"

"Yup!"

Dream pretended to ponder that deal for a second, "Hmm, it's tempting, but no."

"You're just jealous cause you know I'm way better than you at topping!" Sapnap scoffed.

In a second Dream had caged Sapnap in with his arms and legs, letting his crotch just barely rub the other's.

"Is that a challenge?" He growled, voice low and threatening.

Sapnap swallowed, he could already feel the tent in his pants forming which would only egg Dream on, "N- No."

"No _what_?"

"No, Sir."

"Good boy." Dream smiled, leaning down to peck his boyfriend on the lips, before hopping off the couch.

Sapnap waited until Dream's footsteps faded before reached into his boxers to try and deal with his 'little' problem. 

"And don't even this of cumming unless I tell you to Sappy~!"

_Fuck_

_\---------------------------_

Sapnap had been trying to gain control all day. He had sat on Dream's lap while he was editing and sucked dark hickies into the other's neck. He grinded against the man's ass practically every chance he got. He had even jacked off in the bedroom, moaning loud enough that the neighbors could hear (if they weren't out of town that weekend, that is) all that earned him was a scathing glare from Dream.

Sapnap rolled over in bed to face Dream, who had just the most _infuriatingly_ smug look on his _stupid_ face.

"Are you going to listen to me now, _slut_?"

Sapnap wanted to say no, to pin Dream down and make him beg for his cock, but the delicious shiver that racked his body let him know that he already lost the battle.

"Yes, please Dream, please I'll do anything just please let me- AH~" Sapnap's babbling, and brain function, was cut off when a knee was pressed against his boner.

"Now Sappy, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" Dream commanded, his voice deep and threatening, "I want you to get undressed and then get on all fours on the bed, okay baby?"

Sapnap nodded eagerly, his mind was empty of any thoughts of disobedience and he just wanted to please Dream _so bad_.

Once Sapnap was fully nude he did exactly was Dream told him to and waited on the bed in that position. He didn't know how long had passed until he felt the familiar caress of Dream's hand against his ass.

"Now _slut_ , you misbehaved didn't you?"

"No Dream, I didn't I did what you-"

_Smack!_

Sapnap cried out as Dream's hand made contact with his ass cheek, startling the older boy.

"Sappy? You okay? What color?" Dream panicked, his hands immediately reaching to rub the other's back reassuringly.

"Green, just startled me that's all."

The caring attitude Dream snapped into so quickly immediately disappeared. The reassuring hand became one of teasing as he trailed his hand ever so slowly down Sapnap's spine, fingertips brushing over every bump, freckle, scar and blemish.

"Now, _slut_ , you were bad today, weren't you?" Dream growled.

Sapnap body's racked with a delicious shiver, "Fuck you." He rasped, his defiant side rearing up.

_Smack!_

Another harsh slap to his ass and another cry rang out.

Dream tsked, his hand running over the red skin, "Sappy, you've been awfully naughty today. I don't think you deserve to be fucked."

Sapnap's head snapped up, sure he wanted to be a brat and make Dream punish him, but not _that_ kind of punishment.

"Beg."

"What?"

"You know I hate repeating myself Sappy, I said beg."

Sapnap narrowed his eyes at the bed frame in front of him, as if it was Dream he was glaring at, he wasn't _that_ far gone. 

"No."

_Smack!_

He cried out again.

"Sapnap," Dream said, his voice low, "If you're good and beg for me right now, I'll make your punishment only seven more spanks. However, if you don't, you won't be cumming for quite a few days."

He couldn't do that, edging was fun and all but right now Sapnap _needed_ to cum, he needed Dream to fuck him until his throat was raw from screaming and he forgot his own name.

"Please, Dream, please _please_ fuck me. I need you so bad right now, Dream, _sir_ , please!"

Dream groaned, "God Sap, do you know what you do to me? Since you've been good, I'll only give you seven spankings. Count out loud for me Sappy, okay?"

"Yes sir."

_Smack!_

"One, sir!" Sapnap cried out, even though he was expected it, it still stung.

_Smack!_

"Two, sir!"

By the seventh spanking Sapnap had tears rolling down his face and he was hiccuping with every breath.

Dream pulled Sapnap into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly and cooing into his ear as he smothered the other's face in kisses, "So so good for me baby, you were so good. Can you tell me what color Sappy?"

"Green, please, _please_ Dream!"

And who was Dream to refuse his boyfriend begging so nicely?

Dream left Sapnap to get situated on the bed while he got the lube. As he walked back, he was able to see Sapnap on his back with his legs spread, just waiting for Dream to ruin him.

He slid onto the covers and pulled the other's legs over his shoulders, "You've been so good for me Sappy, now I'm going to return the favor."

Dream popped open the lid and liberally poured lube onto his fingers. He circled one finger around Sapnap's rim, watching the pink hole flutter in anticipation, before pushing his digit inside. Sapnap keened at the action, already so needy that when Dream pushed in a second finger he just moaned and kept rocking himself on them. Dream took his time scissoring his boyfriend, drinking in the whines and gasps as he pushed in a third digit. 

"Dream, hurry up!" Sapnap whined.

"Patience Sap, I want you to hurt the right way baby."

Nonetheless, Dream pulled out his fingers and popped open the lube once more to squirt a bit out, which he covered his dick in. 

"Ready Sappy?" He asked, lining himself up.

"Dream, I swear to Notch if you don't fuck me right here I will- AH~!" Sapnap was cut off as Dream pushed all the way in, immediately hitting the bundle of nerves he knew so well. 

Without an ounce of mercy, Dream begin thrusting, setting a brutal pace that had Sapnap quivering below him, gasping every time Dream's hips hit his aching ass as his tip hit his prostate simultaneously. 

Sapnap moaned, reaching up to clutch at Dream's shoulders. There would be angry, red scratches the next day but right now he just needed something to hold.

The pleasure was mounting with every thrust but Sapnap needed more, he yanked Dream into a sloppy kiss with teeth clashing. Dream, once released from the kiss, made his way down Sapnap's neck, sucking and biting and leaving his mark on every available piece of skin.

"Dream!" Sapnap screamed, "'m gonna cum!"

"I know baby, just hold on a little longer."

Dream's thrusts became erratic as he chased his orgasm. He thrusted a few more times before burying himself to the hilt and cumming deep inside the other. Sapnap came soon afterwards and Dream groaned when Sapnap tightened around his oversensitive cock. 

He gently pulled out, causing Sapnap to groan at the overstimulation on his walls, and pulled the covers up so they could snuggle under the warm sheets. 

"Hey Dream?" Sapnap croaked.

"Yea?"

"Fuck you, you know I have to sit on my ass for my 12 hour stream tomorrow."

Dream laughed in that, at least to Sapnap, adorable wheeze. He wrapped his arms around the other and pressed a sloppy kiss to his head, "Yeah but you're a masochist so it's okay."

"Fuck you."

"You wish pandas."


	3. Technodream - Domestic Interruption (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know most of my stories are smut but I got requested a really cute and funny prompt that I really wanted to write. Don't worry the next one shot will definitely have some smut ;)

The fire crackled, filling up the small cottage with an orange light and a comfortable warmth. A floorboard creaked upstairs as a heavy weight walked around, most likely searching for something in that mess he swore was organized. Finally, the person, who was a fearsome warrior named Technoblade Minecraft to all but his husband Dream, climbed down the ladder to reach the main floor. 

"Whatcha got there Tech?" Dream asked, craning his neck to see the warrior from his spot in front of the fireplace.

"I had some hot chocolate mix upstairs, so I made us some." He said while handing Dream a warm, red, steaming mug.

Dream gladly took it and, when Techno sat next to him on the couch, he snuggled up to his husband, ready to enjoy a nice, quiet night in. These were his favorite times. No battles or chaos, only him and Techno in the middle of a snow biome with nobody around for miles, curled up in front of a warm fireplace with warm drinks. 

It was-

"HELLO BLADE!" A familiar, _infuriating_ voice rang out as the front door slammed open, causing both of them to jump up from the couch.

TommyInnit Minecraft was staring, really more like glaring, at Dream.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, already summoning a diamond sword.

Dream straightened his posture, "I live here." He huffed. 

"Live here!? Techno what the fuck are you doing with-"

"Tommy, it's not what you're thinking." Techno interrupted, stepping in between the two. 

"Then what is it?"

"Uh, " Technoblade looked back at Dream, who was just staring blankly back, "He lives here because he's... homeless."

"Really? The second most powerful man in the land is homeless?"

"Uh, yes?"

Tommy's eyes darted between the two, processing the information. Apparently he believed it because he put away his sword and burst out in his signature laugh. 

"I can't-" He gasped through laughter, "fucking believe that Dream is homeless and had to live with you Techno- That's just, it's fucking priceless!"

The tension in the air dissipated and Tommy strolled into the living room, maneuvering past Edward, who was screaming as usual, to plop himself down on the couch.

Dream smiled awkwardly, "Uh-huh, well Tommy I need to speak with Techno, privately." With that he dragged the pink haired warrior outside onto the porch.

Techno smiled sheepishly, his lower canines shining in the winter moon, "Sorry Dream, it was the only thing I could think of."

"I'm not mad about the homeless thing-"

"You aren't?"

"No," Dream huffed, "I'm mad because Tommy is here. Is he planning on living here?"

"No no, he just shows up and spends a few, uh, weeks, sometimes, when he fights with Phil. Or Wilbur. Or Tubbo." Techno reassured him, gently grabbing Dream's hand.

"A few _weeks_? Tech, I don't want him to be here a few weeks."

"Why? He's my little brother, I should help him out. Besides, I really want you two to get along."

Dream sighed, "Babe, Honey, love of my life, I love you so, so much, but you are an idiot. He doesn't even know we _dated_ Techno, much less that we're freaking married!"

Technoblade thought about it for a minute, "You could try to be his friend and then when he likes you we could tell him?"

"This is Tommy we're talking about."

"Right. Maybe we can just pretend for a bit? I'll call Phil tonight and get him to come over asap."

Dream glared at Techno for a solid ten seconds before he gave in, "Fine, we can pretend when we're in the same room. We're still sleeping together though. I need my cuddles sometime."

Technoblade laughed, pulling Dream into a bear hug. Dream snuggled into it, immersing himself completely in the physical affection before a loud banging noise came from inside the cottage.

"BLADE!" Tommy shouted, "WHAT POTIONS WERE BREWING?"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Dream sighed, rushing inside with Techno to stop Tommy before he destroyed their entire house.

\-----------------------

If Dream was honest, he didn't hate Tommy before today. However, after having to spend nearly seven hours with him and all his recklessness, Dream was about one more spilled potion away from stabbing him and sending him right back to spawn. The only reason he hadn't already was because Techno had asked him to play nice until Phil or Wilbur came to get him. 

Finally, _finally_ , Tommy passed out on the couch. Dream was practically bouncing with excitement as he raced up the ladder. He barely gave himself time to wiggle out of his hoodie and jeans before collapsing in the warm, comfy bed. 

A few minutes later, Dream heard Techno enter the bedroom. He heard the ruffling of clothing as the warrior changed into pajamas, probably the old t shirt and boxers like he usually slept in. Then, Dream was joined under the covers by Techno. He curled into the other's arms, enveloping his tired body in the safe comfort.

\-----------------------

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A british voice shouted, startling Dream awake from a nightmare about a racoon stealing his house. 

He sat up and blinked until his vision cleared enough to reveal a very angry Tommy next to the bed. Techno grumbled from next to Dream and opened an eye enough to see his little brother standing there before bolting upright.

"T- Tommy! What are you doing up here?" Techno stuttered.

"Don't dodge the question! Why the fuck are you sleeping with the enemy!"

Dream groaned, "Tech, you might as well just tell him."

"Tell me what?!"

"Well, you see, Dream and I are married."

The room became deathly quiet, Tommy stared at Techno, Dream stared at Tommy and Techno stared at his hands.

Unfortunately, the silence only lasted a few seconds, at most, before Tommy began screeching curses.

"What the fuck?! Why the fuck would you _marry_ Dream?! When did you marry Dream?! What the _fuck_! Does Philza know?! Does Wilbur?! Tubbo?!-"

"Slow down Tommy," Techno interrupted, "I married Dream because I love him, we've been married about three months but dated for three years. Philza, Wilbur, Niki, George, Sapnap, Bad and Antfrost know."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tommy screamed, indignantly, "YOU WERE DATING HIM FOR THREE YEARS AND NEVER TOLD ME?! WHY?!"

"Gee, I wonder." Dream mumbled, he meant for it to be under his breath but, somehow, Tommy managed to catch it in between his swearing rampage.

Tommy summoned his sword, "DREAM YOU BITCH, I'LL HAVE YOU IN A FIGHT!"

At the end of the day, both Phil and Wilbur had to come help Techno drag Tommy and Dream apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff isn't really my strong suit, if you couldn't tell, but I really liked the prompt so I thought I would give it a try :) let me know what you guys think!


	4. George x Punz - My Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't watch really any of the King George arc but this was requested and seemed really cute :)

George sighed, sparing a glance outside at the beautiful castle garden before his attention was snatched back to his task at hand: dealing with his subjects. One after another they trickled into the palace, each with a complaint that seemed more ridiculous than the last. George was ready to explode when a blonde haired kid came in and complained about being punished for _killing_ someone's pet.

After he was done telling the kid to scram, one of his knights finally closed the doors to prevent any subjects from bringing new, stupid complaints. George peered down at the knight from his throne, normally the knights wouldn't care if he was exhausted from dealing with people, they wouldn't close the doors until 8 p.m. sharp. The knight in question turned just in time to catch George staring, who ducked as his face flushed a bright, tomato red.

He didn't know why he was embarrassed, there was nothing wrong with _looking_ at a knight, especially one that acted so strangely. But, he wasn't just looking, was he? Those piercing, stormy blue eyes and the dirty blonde hair that framed his face so perfectly, it was enchanting, to say the least. _He_ was enchanting. He made George's heart race furiously in his chest and he wanted nothing more then to kiss him.

That last thought knocked George back into a reasonable state of mind. Kiss a knight? That was far too beneath him. 

_I wonder what I would look like beneath him?_

George's face flushed a new shade of red, he quickly stumbled off his throne and strided towards the door to his private chambers.

Another knight stepped forward, "Your majest-"

"Not now Sap," George dismissed, waving his hand, "I'm tired and will be resting in my chambers. Do not disturb me."

His room was quiet and cool, the perfect place to unwind after an especially frustrating and flustering day. George slipped off his robe and removed the heavy crown from where it rested on his head, he unfastened his vest, he pulled off his boots and placed them side by side right next to the door, he then took off the jewelry that ornamented his body. Finally, he was left in only a loose button up and his pants.

George collapsed on his bed, allowing his sore muscles to relax on the soft mattress. He lay there in complete silence for a solid ten minutes before the sound of his door opening alerted him.

He shot up, "Sapnap, I said-" George stopped mid sentence as his eyes made contact with familiar stormy blue ones.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I just thought you might prefer some company?" The knight invited, stepping further into the chamber and letting the door close behind him.

George's face heated up and he turned away, hands absentmindedly going up to straighten his hair, "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind your company."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, George fidgeting as his mind raced while the nameless knight simply stood by the door and observed the ornately decorated room. 

"What's your name?" George finally asked, eyes looking anywhere but the knight.

"Well, my name is Luke, but everyone has always called me Punz."

George finally met Punz's eyes and offered a weak smile, "Uh, thank you, Punz. For, uhm, helping me earlier."

"Not a problem your majesty-"

"Please, call me George."

Punz smiled, "George, it wasn't a problem, I could tell you were getting frustrated."

"Still, you didn't have to and I appreciated it." He stared at his knight, accidently letting the lightest trace of desire into his gaze. 

The two were caught in a trance as the room filled with an electric desire, the room seemed to get smaller and smaller and, before either noticed, Punz was standing right in front of George.

"George, if I may," He dared, breathless, "I-"

Before he could finish that thought George grabbed ahold of his shirt and yanked the other into a passionate kiss. Punz quickly responded, not wanting to leave a second for doubt, he gently bit George's bottom lip, eliciting a moan and taking that chance to swipe his tongue into the other's mouth. 

George let himself be prodded onto his back on the bed, wrapping his legs around Punz's waist as they continued the fight for dominance. Punz's hands grazed against George's waist before they slipped under his shirt, nails gently scraping his sides as he explored. His hand's tweaked at George's nipples, causing the king to moan softly into the kiss.

Punz broke the kiss and made his way to George's neck, where he kissed until he found the one spot that made his king gasp. He sucked a dark hickey there, a reminder to himself about what they had done, Punz then explored down to George's collarbone, stopping only a second to pull off the button up. 

He made his way down George's torso, leaving marks and hickies far more freely now that they wouldn't be easily spotted, afterall a king and his knight were forbidden this kind of intimacy. George was gasping and moaning the entire time, lightly flinching whenever a new spot was peppered with kisses.

Finally, Punz made it to George's waistline.

He looked up, his gaze locking with George's, "George," He faltered, "do you...?"

"Please, _please_ Punz, I need you, please!" George babbled, hands reaching down to entangle themselves in soft, blond locks. 

That was all he needed. Punz gripped George's pants and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift movement, giving George's throbbing cock some much needed release.

George didn't even have time to gasp at the cold air before Punz had taken the tip into his mouth. He took his time taking the hardened length further and further into his mouth, his rough hands wrapped around what he couldn't. After a minute, Punz reached George's base, the cock was hitting the back of his throat and it took every bit of self restraint to not gag at the intrusion, but it was all worth it when he looked up.

His king was _wrecked._ His face was flushed a splotchy red and his torso was covered in bites and bruises. The look on his face was something Punz had dreamed about being able to see when he took this job, pleasure evident in every scrunch of his nose and red pigment splashed across his face and ears, yet a look so gentle in his eyes that made Punz want to cry. 

He knew he had been staring too long when George's hands gently tugged on his locks, encouraged him to continue.

Punz got to work. He hollowed his cheeks and began to bob, his tongue tracing every vein it could reach. George moaned, practically screamed really. Punz hummed deep in his throat, causing another loud moan to rip out of his king. 

George's hands gripped even tighter in his hair, "'m gonna cum-!" He keened, throwing his head back against the pillow when Punz didn't pull off but instead sucked even harder.

And then he came, deep inside Punz throat and, like a good knight, he swallowed all of it, not grimacing even slightly at the salty flavor.

Punz pulled off George's spent cock, wiping his mouth with his off hand while dressing the king.

George grabbed Punz's wrist, "What about you?" He timidly asked, face blushed a pinker red then the splotchy one from before.

Punz gently pulled himself from the king's grip, "That was a lot, you should rest, your majesty."

"I- can I see you again?" George frantically burst out, "I mean, we don't even have to do anything sexual, I just, I really like you."

"Of course, your majesty."


	5. DreamNotFound - Firsts

George fidgeted with his hands nervously as he paced in the entryway of his and Dream's shared home. He thought he was ready to take the next step, so why did it feel like his heart was about to burst out of his chest?

The clicking of the front door made George immediately freeze. He snapped his head towards the front and watched as his boyfriend of three years walked inside. 

"Hiya Georgie!" Dream exclaiming, giving his boyfriend a peck on his head, "You look pale, are you feeling alright?"

George followed Dream as he strode to the kitchen, "Yeah, yeah, just a bit chilly I guess."

Dream frowned, he placed his hand against the other's forehead, "You don't feel hot, so you aren't sick. Maybe you should wear a hoodie? I think I have one in the bedroom that I just washed the other day."

George felt his cheeks burn up at the affectionate tone, "Yeah, okay, that sounds good." 

He left Dream to start making dinner in the kitchen and plodded towards the bedroom. He had chickened out. Again.

Truth be told, George had already fantasized about having sex with Dream on multiple occasions, but everytime he tried to initiate in real life his confidence would just dip and he'd end up just snuggling Dream on the couch. The furthest they had gone was blowjobs, and that alone took George a year to build up the courage to even _ask_ for one. 

He pushed open the door to the bedroom and immediately spotted the familiar lime green hoodie on the bed. George wiggled out of his current blue shirt and pulled the hoodie on, immediately feeling at home in the baggy warmth. Even though the hoodie had been freshly washed, he pulled the fabric up to his nose and inhaled deeply, the smell of fabric softener almost overpowered the scent that was mistakenly Dream. The hint of lime from his facewash, the smell of wood from his deodorant and the saltiness from the sweat when he would exercise.

George's trance was broken by Dream yelling that supper was ready. He rushed to the kitchen, cheeks burning up at the thought of Dream walking in the bedroom and seeing him just smelling his hoodie like a weirdo.

\--------------------

After eating George found himself snuggled against Dream on the couch, like always, and, like always, they were watching a TV show called "Life, but...". It was basically a challenge show, like Wipeout, where contestants lived in a house together as normally as possible but each week they were given a challenge and missions to complete. This week's challenge was color blindness but George had no idea what their current mission was because he had zoned out ages ago and was focused solely on gathering enough confidence to do _something_. 

George nervously placed his hand on Dream's thighs, his fingertips ghosting over the other's crotch. 

Dream stiffened, "Georgie, that's a dangerous game you're playing." He said, voice already low and husky.

"Dream, I- eeK!" George squeaked as Dream swiftly picked him up and placed him on his lap.

Dream reached a hand up, gently caressing George's cheek, "What do you wanna do, Georgie?"

"I want- Dream I-" George stuttered, trying to figure out how to bring this up, "Dream, I uh-"

Rough hands rubbed his shoulders, "Breathe baby, okay?"

George nodded, "Dream, I want to have sex. I want you to fuck me, or make love to me, whatever you wanna call it."

Dream froze, a look of complete surprise on his face, "Are you sure George?" He asked.

It was now or never.

"Yes. If you want to, of course."

A hungry look broke through the surprise and Dream reached for the remote, turning off the TV as he lifted George up. George leaned in for a kiss and the other returned with a passionate fire, carrying him to the bedroom.

George was gently placed on the mattress, their lips still interlocked, he felt the bed shift as Dream clambered on top. A gentle few nips on his bottom lip had George gasping and Dream used that to swipe his tongue into the other's mouth. Even though they had kissed a thousand times before, the intensity and lust made heat shoot directly to George's crotch and he ground his hips against Dream's to get some friction. 

"George, do you-" Dream gasped, "-do you have any lube?"

George nodded and pointed at the bedside table, "First drawer, I bought it today."

Dream moaned at that, breaking the kiss to move to George's neck where he began a relentless attack of kisses and gentle bites. George tangled his hands in the others hair, moaning loudly. He never was one to be quiet.

Once Dream was satisfied with George's neck, he pulled off the hoodie and worked his way down George's torso, stopping briefly to suck George's sensitive nipples, which elicited several loud gasps. 

George managed to clear his head enough to pull off Dream's shirt while his pants and boxers got wrangled off. He heard the click of the lube and a few seconds he felt a finger prod against his asshole. 

It felt weird and foreign. The liquid was a little cold and kinda slimy and while Dream's finger didn't exactly hurt, it didn't feel great either.

"How are you doing George?" Dream asked, his free hand gently squeezing the brit's hip.

George snorted, "I didn't know porn actors faked it this much."

"That bad huh? Well, hold on, I think there's a spot-"

George let out a loud moan as Dream's finger prodded at a bundle of nerves that sent a spike if pleasure through him.

"Wha- What was that?" George gasped, wide eyes staring into Dream's.

Dream smirked, "That, Georgie, was your prostate." He slipped another finger in as he spoke, now poking the sensitive spot with both.

George let out more whimpers and quiet moans at the slight burn and his spiking pleasure. His legs tightened on Dream's shoulders, the heels of his feet digging into the other's back as he tried to ground himself. A third digit entered George and he _keened_ at that, his voice high and needy. 

"George, are you ready?" Dream asked.

"Yes, please, I need you- Please Dream-" George was babbling nonsensically, hands reaching up to grip his boyfriends shoulders.

Dream's fingers pulled out, causing George to whine at the sudden emptiness, but that didn't last long because a few seconds later Dream pressed his lubed tip against George's entrance.

He looked into George's eyes once more, checking again to make sure he was okay, before pushing inside. 

Both of them moaned in unison. George could feel himself clenching around the unfamiliar size and took a few deep breaths to get himself to relax. After they both had gotten used to the initial feeling, Dream sunk himself at the way to the hilt. 

"How are you doing George?" Dream asked breathlessly.

George nodded, way too overwhelmed by everything to even try and form a coherent sentence. Dream felt so big inside him, filling him up so perfectly with a pleasurable burn. But he needed _more_.

"Dream-" He moaned, "Dream, move, please."

Dream instantly obliged and started to shallowly thrust, setting a pace before thrusting deeper into the tight heat. After a few attempts to angle himself he finally hit George's prostate head on, eliciting a loud moan from him.

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, both of their moans and mingling cries of pleasure. 

George's fingernails dug into Dream's shoulders, "'m gonna cum!" He keened, hips rutting aimlessly against Dream's stomach.

"Cum for me George." Dream slurred.

George felt a rough hand wrap around his throbbing cock, in pace with Dream's thrusts.

He lasted three more thrusts before cumming with a loud cry, spilling all over his and Dream's stomachs. Dream thrusted a few more times before pulling out and cumming on George.

After the high, George finally felt exhaustion settle heavily on his bones. He could faintly hear Dream's retreating footsteps and then the sound of running water. The water shut off after a few seconds and George could hear Dream approaching again, his gaze following him once he stepped back into his vision. 

A cool, wet washcloth swept across George's stomach and a gentle hand lifted his leg to allow it to clean his asshole as well. A soft _splat_ sounded through the room when Dream tossed something into the hamper, George assumed it was the washcloth.

The bed sunk as Dream laid down and soon George was enveloped into the warm and familiar, and a little sweaty, arms of his boyfriend.

"Love you Georgie." Dream whispered as the other drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Love you too, Dreamie." was the slurred response.


	6. Schlattbur - Night Terrors and Day Lovers

The party was going amazingly well, the guests were all having a great time chatting, drinking and just overall enjoying themselves. JSchlatt was also attending and, of course, seemed to almost command the attention of the room. He was laughing and joking and playing this bit about 'Fragrance Man' that had everyone in hysterics.

"Smell this glass Philza or I swear-" He jokingly threatened.

"Okay okay mate," Philza chuckled before leaning in to get a sniff of the block, "smells... good?"

The guests burst out in laughter along with Schlatt and Philza, and Wilbur, of course, who was having a grand time floating through the room and chatting with everyone. 

But eventually, all good things come to an end and the guests eventually all left. Even Niki, who dragged her fins but still left by nightfall.

The only person who didn't leave was Schlatt. He was new to town and so Wilbur offered to room him in his house. He had an extra room, so why not? Besides him and Schlatt used to be childhood friends, Wilbur still fondly remembered the imaginative games they played in the forest near their village. 

Unfortunately, they lost contact when their village was attacked, but now that Schlatt was here they could reforge that bond!

"Wil?" Schlatt asked, snapping the other out of his thoughts, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's down the hall, first door on the left. Your room is also right next to the bathroom."

"Thanks Wil," Schlatt grinned toothily, sharp canines briefly flashing in the late evening light.

Wilbur gulped, watching Schlatt as he strode to the bathroom.

When did his friend get so hot?

\-----------------

"Wil! Wilbur!" A voice screamed at him while rough hands shook his shoulders violently.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to throw off the heavy weight of sleep so he could focus on what the hell was going on.

Schlatt was right above him, all eight eyes opened wide in a panic, his chest was rapidly rising and falling with heavy breaths, and he had all six arms grabbing on to Wil.

"Schlatt? What happened?" Wilbur mumbled, squirming a bit before giving up on trying to escape the other's grip.

"You were screaming and shaking in your sleep, I thought you had a stroke or something Wil."

Wilbur looked to the side, face burning red with shame, "Sorry, night terrors. They come with being part phantom. I thought I'd gotten over them a while ago."

"You have nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad you're okay."

Schlatt smiled that signature smile of his and yanked him up into a bone-crushing hug, which WIlbur let himself indulge in it, even if it wasn't the type of physical or emotional affection he desired from the spider hybrid.

Once he was released, Wilbur motioned Schlatt to shoo, "You can go back to your room, don't worry about my night terrors waking you up again. I still have some medicine from when I used to get them regularly."

"Okay, sleep better, I guess." Schlatt said, sliding off the bed and out the door.

Wilbur listened for a minute, hearing his footsteps fade the the creak of the door opening and closing. He reached a heavy arm over and yanked open his bedside cabinet, rummaging around a few seconds until his hands closed around the familiar plastic of a pill bottle.

With the bottle secure in his hands, Wilbur walked to the bathroom. He stood in front of the faucet and just stared for a solid few minutes. His eyes had heavy bags under them, he looked far more pale then usual and he could even tell he was slightly more transparent. Just how long had these night terrors been back?

When he was done staring at his somber reflection, Wilbur turned on the faucet and poured some water into his hands, quickly drinking it and swallowing a pill. He turned off the faucet and walked back to his room, eyes becoming heavy as his exhaustion caught up to him. He fell on his bed and immediately passed out.

\-------------------

When Wilbur finally woke up, he felt six arms wrapped around him, a warm weight against his back and soft, even breaths against his neck. He felt comfortable and good, he really didn't know how tired he had been the past few days until he finally got a good night's rest. 

Schlatt was still asleep, and he had clearly come into Wilbur's room and cuddled him sometime last night, so it wouldn't be terrible of Wilbur to pretend to sleep just a little longer, would it?

In the end, his desire won over and Wilbur snuggled more into Schlatt's warm embrace, not noticing the slight hitch of the other's breath as he did so.

That was when he realized _very_ quickly that there was just one tiny, well not exactly tiny, problem.

Schlatt was hard. Like really hard.

Wilbur tried to move but he was pressed against Schlatt in such a way that even the slightest movement caused the other to let out the tiniest gasps and moans. 

He could do this. He could move without waking Schlatt up.

Wilbur, very slowly, rolled onto his back. Schlatt didn't react. He began to pull his right leg from where it was entwined between Schlatt's, he was almost free when a hand, well more like three hands, grabbed his arm roughly.

"I wouldn't do that, sweetheart." Schlatt growled out, "You got me like this, you were rubbing against me the whole night like a bitch in heat."

Wilbur's face turned bright red, "It wasn't- I didn't-"

"Oh so it wasn't your crotch grinding into mine? It wasn't your voice moaning every minute, gasping my name like a whore?"

Wilbur whimpered at that, eyes wide in fear and lust.

Schlatt smirked, "Now, tell me Wilbur, do you want me to pound you into the bed until you're screaming my name or do you want us to pretend this never happened?"

"Please, Schlatt- Sir, please-! I need you to fuck me, please, I need you so bad!" Wilbur was babbling, he knew he was, but the way Schlatt reacted to it was just so fucking _hot_. His pupils dilated, his breathing was much heavier and Wilbur, who was always quite sensitive to smells, could drown himself in the pheromones the other was releasing. 

The three hands still clutching his arm released him, but only for a second to let two hands grab his wrists and pin them above his head. Another pair of hands went to work exploring his body. Fingernails scrapped lightly against his rib cage as they travelled under his shirt and Wilbur was moaning by the time they reached his nipples, instantly teasing him with sharp pinches and gentle twists. 

Wilbur was in complete ecstasy and yet, Schlatt still had a pair of hands free. He grabbed Wilbur's legs and pulled them up so he could grind their crotches together, gasping at the friction. 

It didn't take long for Schlatt to work off all of their clothes, clearly as, if not more, eager than Wilbur. 

Schlatt looked at Wil spread out so prettily on the bed, his face was flushed, his eyes lidded and his breathing was almost concerningly rapid. He took a minute to press a long kiss to the other's lips, indulging in the sweetness of it before he gently bit Wilbur's bottom lip so he could deepen the kiss to a bruising pace.

Wilbur gasped loudly when Schlatt pulled away, barely able to contain a whimper at the sight of a string of saliva connecting the two. Schlatt didn't allow Wilbur to rest for long, however, because almost immediately after he ended the kiss, Schlatt was back on Wilbur, sucking and biting his neck and making Wilbur's thighs quiver and toes curl with pleasure. 

"Wil, are you sure you want this?" Schlatt asked, voice muffled slightly as he kissed Wilbur's neck.

"Yes, yes! Oh notch, please Schlatt- There's- ah- lube in the top drawer-Ah!"

He could feel Schlatt's signature smirk in the crook of his neck and heard a drawer slide open, rummaging and then the drawer slide shut.

"Okay, Wil, I'm gonna stretch you now."

Wilbur nodded fervently, watching through lidded eyes as Schlatt popped the lid open and poured a generous amount onto his hands.

A cold, slimy finger prodded against his hole a few times, circling the rim a bit before plunging inside. Wilbur gasped at the sensation against his walls, practically keening as Schlatt added a second digit, giving him enough time to get used to the stretch before he began scissoring him and pumping in and out at a brutal pace. 

He could hardly feel a third finger enter through the pleasure, completely focused on rocking in tune to Schlatt's thrust, trying to get the other to hit that ball of nerves.

Wilbur moaned, "Schlatt, I'm ready, you can enter me."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear to notch Schlatt if you don't fuck me right now-" Wilbur was cut off by his own whimper as Schlatt pulled his fingers out and lined up his dick.

The tip prodded against his hole a few times, almost teasingly, before Schlatt entered Wilbur in one, swift thrust.

Schlatt didn't move, which made Wilbur wonder if he had done something wrong, until he looked over and saw those dark, cautious eyes scanning his face. Oh. _oh._ Schlatt was _worried._

"You can move, love." Wilbur breathed, reaching a gentle hand up to caress Schlatt's face.

Schlatt leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss into Wilbur's palm before shallowly thrusting, watching intently as Wilbur's soft expression changed to one of pleasure.

He thrusted again, this time deeper, and his tip brushed against Wilbur's prostate, causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot through his body. 

"Schl- Schlatt! Harder!" Wilbur whined, hands scratching at his back.

Schlatt obliged, setting a bruising pace at the perfect angle so he hit WIlbur's prostate head on with everytime. 

Wilbur's moans and gasps echoed through the hot, steamy room, and he internally thanked Notch that he lived somewhere secluded. 

He could feel that familiar tension in his stomach start to tighten, he wouldn't last much longer and, based on his moans, neither would Schlatt.

"Schlatt- I'm gonna-" Wilbur screamed out, eyes screwed shut and toes curled as the pleasure built.

Schlatt pulled him into a fiery kiss as he came, swallowing his screams that died into whimpers and soft moans. It only took Schlatt a few more thrusts before he pulled out and finished on Wilbur's stomach.

He collapsed on the bed, thoroughly exhausted from the early morning workout, rolling to look at Wilbur.

"I, uh, I really liked that Wil. I really like you, maybe we could, I don't know, go to the lake or something-"

"Are you asking me out, Schlatt?" Wilbur asked, eyes alight with giddiness and mischief.

Schlatt smiled, confidence restored, "Hell yeah. You gonna say yes?"

"Hell yeah."


End file.
